Second Chances: The Past Never Goes Away
by jtbwriter
Summary: When Rick and Laurie Simon go to Collinwood for the reading of her uncle’s will, a deadly threat from the Collins past threatens them all. All Comments, Reviews Welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: The Past Never Goes Away

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Dark Shadows Crossover Story

When Rick and Laurie Simon go to Collinwood for the reading of her uncle's will, a deadly threat from the Collins past threatens them all.

(This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal and Dan Curtis Productions and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)

Author's Notes:

"Second Chances" is the story arc I created when I wondered "what would have happened" to Rick and A.J. Simon following their last season on CBS. I didn't have A.J. marry Liz, and Rick didn't leave the business; I personally thought there was someone better "out there" for the two of them.

This particular story isn't set in the traditional Simon & Simon stomping grounds, but in the past of Rick's wife, Laurie who in the years she was separated from Rick worked for the OSI. One of those fateful assignments brought her to Collinwood, Maine, and to her lost family. Now that family needs her and Rick's help in an unexpected way. As always, constructive comments and reviews are welcome. Enjoy!

Prologue

Collinwood, silhouetted against an icy moon. Shadows on the lawn hide a figure staring into the windows of the great house. Suddenly fire and smoke pour out of the library windows, and a face is seen trying to get out. As a woman laughs maniacally, a man rushes in the front door, then disappears. A voice taunts her, "Your family's all gone, you're the last of the Collins and you are next!"

"No, I won't let you destroy them, Angelique!" Laurie woke up, gasping.

"Sweetheart, it's all right, it's just a nightmare." Rick sat up, then pulled his dazed wife into his arms. Laurie slumped against him. "I'm sorry, darling, that was such a bad dream. It was almost as bad as one of my premonitions."

Worried, he comforted her until she caught her breath. "Better, darlin'?" he asked after a moment.

Laurie gazed at him, then cuddled next to him. "All better. You take such good care of me, Rick." she smiled, then kissed his cheek.

Relieved, he wrapped his arms around her then laid a kiss on her hair. "That's because you're my sweetheart, I love you."

"Rick, I love you too. Thank you for believing in me." she relaxed against his chest. Staring into the semi-darkness, Laurie was bothered by the images she had seen.

"Darling, I can't get over how vivid that dream was. I know it sounds crazy, but I'd feel better if I called Barnabas, just in case." she said after a moment.

"Laurie, it's after 3 in the morning there, are you sure?" Rick wasn't certain it was a good idea, but after seeing her face, maybe....

"Yes, Rick, what I saw, I mean, I know there's no way Angelique could come back, but she was a witch, and she could, oh I'd better call." Laurie decided.

Rick reached over and handed his wife the extension, then watched as she dialed her Cousin Barnabas. Seeing her wince, he deduced that she had woken the older man up. "Barnabas, I'm so sorry, but I had such a bad dream, it was like a premonition. I saw a figure on the great lawn, peering into the windows, then suddenly fire and smoke were coming out of the library. I watched you rushing into the house as Carolyn's face appeared at the window, then.." Abruptly her expression changed, then she said, "Call me later, Barnabas, please. Let me know if everything's all right!"

Hanging up, she turned with a troubled look. "Rick, I woke poor Barnabas, and as I told him what happened, he said he saw smoke coming from Collinwood. He was going over there, he'll call when he has any news."

"I'm glad you called, darlin'. Everything will be all right, he'll call if anything happened to your cousins."Rick yawned, then drew Laurie into his arms again. "Come here, my angel. No more nightmares."

"No more nightmares with you holding me, love." Laurie gave him a kiss, then closed her eyes.

As sleep came to him, Rick thought about his wife's vision; if this witch was back, there was no way he wanted Laurie to go back east for Thanksgiving like they'd planned. Maybe wait until Christmas.

Just then he felt a kiss on his ear. "It's all right, we won't go until it's safe." Laurie whispered.

"That's my girl." Rick grinned, nuzzling her neck. Stroking her arm, he listened to her drop off then closed his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Chief, what is this?" Laurie's eyes grew wide at the heavy silver cross, scratched and tarnished. Held in the strong hands of the elder, it seemed to almost radiate something, like a stillness.

"This was your Great-Grandmother's, it was found when the foundation was laid to the cultural center parking area. I didn't know who it belonged to until I put two and two together when I read one of your unpublished stories." Chief Joseph smiled as she reverently touched the carved edges of the relic, the bottom broken off.

"Which story, oh, you mean the one with Barnabas and the coven?" Laurie asked, bemused by the thought of holding something which had inadvertently saved Kasey Adams and Barnabas Collins almost eighty years before.

"Yes, I believe the cave she was held in was right about where the back of the hospital is. It would have duplicated the conditions Barnabas needed when he was, as you say, under the curse." he added.

"I want you to take this with you to Maine, Light. Rick told me about your vision of danger to your family back east, this may help once again in a time of need." She was glad her husband had told him of the near-tragedy of the fire in the Collinwood library the other night. If Barnabas hadn't woken the household and used the entryway fire extinguisher....

Looking at the Chief's serious expression, Laurie nodded. "I'll wrap it well, that broken end might poke through my suitcase otherwise." Walking her mentor out to the driveway, she remembered that she wouldn't be seeing him at Thanksgiving this year, for the first time in almost two decades.

"Chief, I'm going to miss seeing you next Thursday, but we'll be back the following Sunday and Robin's promised to roast another turkey for us." she said brightly. The older man smiled back at her, "We will miss you two at dinner, but I think your cousins have more need of you this year then us. I'll make sure to bake extra fry bread for your return."

"Oh, now I'm know I'm going to miss you!" Laurie sniffed, then hugged the elder tightly. The Chief kissed her forehead, then said "you will be protected, whatever happens, you and Rick will be under your family's wing."

Saying goodbye, Laurie watched the elder's jeep until it disappeared down the road, then headed back into the house. As she placed the heavy relic in the top of her suitcase, already half full of gifts, she heard Rick on the phone with their travel agent. As she heard him end the call, she could tell he'd gotten a crash course in the new air fares. Coming into the living room, she found him reading his notes from his phone conversation.

"Fifteen hundred dollars! For two round-trip tickets to Maine? Yeeesh!" Rick made a disgusted face, then realized Laurie was standing behind him.

"I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't mean that the way it sounded." He turned, then held out his arms as she came to him. "It's all right, Rick." She sighed, going into his embrace then planting a kiss on his lips.

"The day you're afraid to be honest with me means I've let you down, darling." She told him earnestly. He shook his head, then returned the kiss with several more, until both were breathless.

"You've never let me down, sweetheart." He told her as he took her hand and sat down on the living room sofa. "I guess it's been a while since I 've priced cross-country airfares." "I wouldn't even have us go, but Carolyn says the lawyers for Uncle Roger's estate want us to come for the reading of the will since probate closed." Laurie replied. She didn't need to mention her cousin David's surprise note the week before, it seemed to have spurred her need to see him.

Laurie added, "You were so generous with our anniversary too, don't think I didn't notice how hard you worked to manage it for us."

It was a wonderful trip, Rick admitted, as he put an arm around his wife. Despite continuing pain from a broken arm, they had ridden all the roller coasters and taken pictures with the cartoon characters. They'd been to the Golden Horseshoe and Rick had been totally embarrassed by a glamorous saloon girl sitting on his lap. "A.J., what was I supposed to do, toss her off?" he'd whined when his brother teased him about the pictures. Laurie had sat there and laughed at his reaction, then pretended to compete with the performer and took her place in Rick's arms.

The best part to him had been riding above the park in the buckets and kissing Laurie in the moonlight. He wouldn't trade those memories for the world, but it had been expensive. Now with the invitation to spend Thanksgiving at Collinwood, he had to wonder if they could afford it.

Leaning against him, she suddenly sat up.

"Rick, I know how we can do it. Barnabas sent over the savings info on the bequest Aunt Elizabeth set up for us; I'm sure she'd approve of our using the funds for our travel expenses." Laurie turned, expecting agreement from her husband.

"Us? Laurie, that money is yours. We can manage just fine on what we have in the bank now." he said firmly.

"No, darling, it's ours. Aunt Elizabeth was very specific, it's our money. She said that she didn't believe in his money and my money in a marriage, that's why hers didn't last. I know that's not the reason for her husband leaving, but I don't believe in his or hers, I believe in ours." She insisted.

Seeing a stubborn look in his eye, she opened her mouth to continue, then realized she was doing something she'd sworn she wouldn't do, argue about money.

She buried her face in his chest, tired from teaching a last minute class at the cultural center. This wasn't worth fighting about, she decided.

"Laurie?" she heard him say. Then she felt his hand lifting up her face to his.

"Rick, I promised never to fight about money, and I mean it. I want you to have the final say about things like this. You are more important then being right, to me." she answered, meeting his worried eyes.

"Sweetheart..." Suddenly he was holding her, whispering "I love you." Near tears at his gentleness, she listened as he said "You're right, Laurie. Your aunt gave us that money, and using it for our airfare is the right thing to do."

"Thank you, my prince." She told him, kissing him, then giggled as he stood up then pulled her up from the couch, "My princess, how about I fix dinner while you call your cousin.

"Only if I can help afterwards with dessert." she replied coyly.

"How can I refuse?" he replied with a wicked grin, then walked her to the kitchen.

Three days later, husband and wife stood at the Phoenix airport waiting for their flight to be called. Barnabas Collins was waiting for them in Bangor with her cousin Carolyn, and Rick could see that Laurie was nervous to be returning to Maine after all these years.

"Darlin', did you take your airsick pill?" he asked, then snickered as she nodded.

"You are so bad, Rick, I took it with my tea just now." she smiled, seeing how he was trying to keep her mind off the flight. Just then a small voice yelled "Uncle Rick!" and they turned to see A.J. and Linda, with Ricky running ahead of them.

"There's my boy!" Rick couldn't believe it, his brother and his family had been visiting their family in San Diego and they weren't supposed to be back in time to say good bye.

Picking Ricky up, Rick hugged him then asked him, "Did you have a good time with Grandma?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see you, Uncle Rick!" the little guy nodded emphatically.

Laurie greeted her brother and sister-in-law, holding a sleeping Ceci, then slipped an arm around her nephew. "I'm glad we got to see you, Ricky, I'm going to miss you for Thanksgiving!"

"We all will, sis, but at least we'll have the kids for dinner and Oscar and Rudy may be back from Ojai in time for the feast!" Linda assured her. Rick saw his wife's face, suddenly it had occurred to her it would be their first holiday away from their family.

"Well, we will be having turkey near where the real wild turkeys are." he announced, prompting a giggle from Laurie and wide-eyed belief from his nephew.

"Rick, you stop that, he's going to believe you, you know!" A.J. wagged his finger at his brother. At that moment a first call for the flight to Bangor was made, and Rick watched Laurie's spirits flag.

"I'm going to miss you guys something awful, but we'll call on Thanksgiving to say hi!" she told her sister-in-law, hugging her. A.J. took his turn, giving Laurie a kiss then whispering, "I'll check on Robin and Robbie for you, honey, everything'll be okay!"

"Thank you, little brother." she kissed him, then let Rick put an arm around her and lead her to the gate.

Waving at the little family, they went through the tunnel then took their seats. When Laurie and Rick were settled in, she took his hand in hers and put it to her cheek.

"Sweetheart, what...." he started, then saw the look in her eyes. "It's all right, we don't have to go, darlin'." Rick said, seeing how upset she was at going.

Rick, thank you for understanding." she smiled tenderly, then added "But I need to go to Collinwood, don't mind me, I 'm just realizing we've never been away from our home for a holiday before. David and Carolyn need me now, it's their first holiday without Uncle Roger."

Rick started to interrupt, but she kissed him, "I know, David hasn't talked to me other then that note he sent last month. But, darling, he's a good kid, and I need to see that he's all right."

"My tender heart." he put his arm around her. "If anyone can help your cousins, it's you. but the first sign of anything spooky, well, we're coming home, capice?"

"Capice, my love." she snuggled happily next to him as the plane took off, then quietly dozed off.

Shaking his head indulgently at his wife, Rick pulled down the shade on the window, and put his head back.

As they touched down at the small airport in Bangor, Rick groaned at the thought of standing up after such a long flight. From Phoenix to Boston, the trip had been relatively smooth.

Now from Logan to Maine, that was a different story. Even Laurie's E-ticket stomach had barely made it through all the bouncing around they had. She had spent the better part of the last hour hiding her face in his shoulder.

"Rick?" he turned to see her looking up at him. She pulled his face down to hers and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for being my security blanket, darling. I thought I was going to be so sick, but you holding me helped."

"My brave girl, you're practically the only one who didn't get sick." he teased, then kissed her hand. "You can hide in my arms anytime, angel."

Seeing the smiling glances the cabin crew gave them, Laurie blushed, then took Rick's hand as they went through the exit tunnel, then came out into the small lobby of the Bangor field.

Three people were waiting for them, and Laurie lit up seeing who the third person was.

"Laurie, Rick! Over here!" Carolyn Stoddard waved at them, then the two Simons went to meet them by the baggage claim.

"David!" Laurie saw the young man who had been so precocious but caring all those years before. Now in his late twenties, he had his own accountant's office, and worked with the Collins shipping company on a regular basis.

As he came towards her and Rick, she had tears in her eyes; he still had that boyish half-smile.

Opening her arms, she felt like all the years melted away as he came and hugged her. "Laurie, I'm so glad to see you."

"I've missed you, David. You look wonderful." she beamed, then taking Rick's hand, drew him forward. "David, this is my husband, Rick Simon. Rick, this is David Collins, my cousin."

Tenatively Rick held out his hand, and after a moment, David shook it. "Nice to meet you, Rick. Carolyn's told me a lot about you."

Suddenly he grinned, "Is it true Laurie and you met when some bully tried to beat up your brother?"

"Yes, even then she was a fighter, she butted the little creep in the stomach!" Rick laughed, then extended his hand to her older cousin. "How are you, Barnabas?"

"Very well, Rick." the older man smiled, then hugged Laurie as Carolyn greeted her husband.

After gathering their bags, the small party headed toward the parking lot, where Laurie stopped

in her tracks and quavered, "you still use the station wagon?"

Carolyn put her arm around her cousin, "sure do, honey. It still runs well, has over 100,000 miles on it!" Furtively wiping her eyes, Laurie turned to Rick, "Every time I came to visit, Carolyn or Elizabeth would come to pick me up at the train station in that car. When Steve would fly us in, we'd go into the old airfield near town, and there would be the station wagon."

"I remember, Laurie. The first time I saw Steve, I had just broken up with Joe, and whoa, he was so big and tall!" Rick noted Carolyn had the same far away look as his wife.

Resisting the urge to make a smart remark, he turned to say something to Barnabas and saw the same expression on the older man's face. "I'm very glad you and Laurie came, Rick." he said quietly. "They need someone who remembers happier times." he added, helping stow the luggage.

As they drove through Collinsport, David pointed out several new housing developments, a new country club, even an outlet mall. Rick shook his head, then caught Barnabas's eye.

"I guess things change everywhere, Barnabas. I think our home is one of the few that hasn't been overrun."

As Carolyn drove through the gates of Collinwood, Rick felt Laurie's hand tremble in his, and he squeezed it tenderly. Then he saw the great house, and he realized the pictures he'd been shone didn't do it justice. "Like something out of a book." he said aloud, then winced inwardly, fearing it sounded insulting.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it, Rick." Laurie smiled at him. Carolyn laughed.

"I remember, Mother said you were in such awe of the house, you said it was like out of Jane Austen. She was so impressed you had even heard of the author."

"That's because of Mom, Rick's mother. She always made sure I got my English literature books when my stepmother wouldn't." Rick heard the note of wistfulness in her voice, and put his arm around her shoulders.

As Carolyn was halfway down the drive, a figure in white suddenly ran in front of the car.

Startled, she swerved the vehicle to avoid hitting the person, only to find the car out of control.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Pump the brakes, Carolyn!" David yelled, as they came dangerously close to going off the road. "I am, but they're not working!" she cried. Rick saw that they were headed for a tree and leaning forward, reached out and pulled the emergency brake, saying at the same time "Put it in park, now!"

At once the wagon jerked to a screeching halt, grinding the gears but stopping just short of the large oak at the curve of the drive. "Everybody okay?" Carolyn gasped, looking at her cousins, then at Rick. "Yeah, but what was that that was in the road?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I mean to find out." Barnabas answered angrily. "David, you stay with your cousins, Rick, come with me. I want to see who nearly caused us to have an accident."

As the two men got out, David looked at Laurie. "How did Rick know what to do, Laurie, was he a professional driver or something?"

"No, he just knows cars. I think his first job was as a mechanic before he joined the Marines, he's always been good at driving. I know some of his cases he's had to do just what he did here, and he's a great defensive driver." she answered, managing a smile.

"All I know Laurie, is he saved our lives. What gets me is we just had these brakes done last week." Carolyn added.

Just then Rick and Barnabas came back to the car, and gratefully Carolyn changed places so Rick could drive the car. Starting it up, he checked all the gauges, and found everything in order.

Driving up to the house, he tested the brakes, and again saw that nothing was wrong.

"I don't know Carolyn, they're a little loose, but your brakes seem to be fine. I'd have your mechanic check them out, though." He told her as he helped gather their luggage from the car.

"I'll take that, Rick." David insisted on helping carry a bag.

Rick smiled and reluctantly allowed him to lend a hand. Sparing a look at Laurie, she met his eyes and mouthed "I love you."

Resisting the temptation to say it aloud, he merely winked at her, then followed the cousins into the entry.

When they came into the foyer, Carolyn turned to Laurie, then tearfully said, "Mother would say, welcome home." The two women hugged, then Laurie said, quietly, "Thank you, Carolyn, this feels like yesterday to me."

"Well, speaking of yesterday, David and I fixed your old rooms up, I hope you remember where it is." Carolyn smiled, then laughed as Laurie nodded. "You bet I remember, the view of the grounds is my favorite!"

As they climbed the staircase, Rick couldn't help but glance back at the foyer walls. There was the portrait of Barnabas Collins, and Rick couldn't help but feel a sense of something waiting to happen, and that the older man would be involved.

Following Laurie, they went part way down the narrow corridor, then Carolyn opened a door at the end of the hall, and led them into a homey room, with a a fireplace and sitting area. Opening another door, Rick groaned to see an old-fashioned four poster with a feather bed. "Oh, Carolyn, this is too much, you shouldn't have!" Laurie elbowed her husband, then smiled when her cousin teased "I remember you liking to bounce on the bed, so if it collapses, be warned!"

After David brought up the last bag, he laughed at Rick's reaction to the bed. "Bet one of you falls off the first night!" he said, then ducked Carolyn's swat. "Just kidding!" he protested, then ducked out of the room.

"Oh, Laurie, if you only knew how good it is to see him like this!" Carolyn sighed, hearing his steps down the hall.

"I've been worried how our being here would be for you two, but I'm glad we came." Laurie embraced her cousin.

"Well, I'll let you two get settled, we'll have dinner in an hour and you can meet Mrs. Johnson's sister. She's our new housekeeper." Carolyn gave Rick a hug then left.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Rick turned, then took Laurie into his arms.

"Darling, have I told you today how much I love you." She whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"You did outside." He kissed her hair, then gingerly boosted the two of them onto the antique bed.

"Then I need to tell you again." She raised her face to his and gave him a long, tender kiss.

"Sweetheart, I love you very much, you are the most precious part of my life." He told her, holding her. Putting his face next to hers, he continued "I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to worry, all right?"

After a moment, she said, "You and Barnabas found something out there, didn't you?"

"Yes, Laurie, Barnabas and I found a scarf, he's convinced it was Angelique who almost made us crash." he told her reluctantly.

"Oh, no, Rick, I thought she was gone for good this time." she answered, upset.

"It's all right, angel, Barnabas thinks she just wants to see how much of your uncle's money she can get." Rick tried to soothe her. "He doesn't think she's after you this time."

"Darling, I'm not worried about that, I'm worried she's going to take revenge by hurting you." Laurie told him, putting her arms around him. "No, she's not going to have the opportunity. Besides, Barnabas thinks if she's going to show at all, it'll be at the lawyer's office tomorrow. Now, I don't want you to have nightmares over this, okay?" Rick looked her in the eye, then let out a deep breath when she nodded. "Yes, my love. We'll be safe, the Chief told me we would be under our family's wing"

"He did, well, that takes care of that." he grinned, then groaned with pleasure as she kissed his neck. "Darlin', if you keep that up, they'll be lucky to see us for breakfast!"

"My brave knight, "she laid a kiss under his ear. "Don't tempt me, I'm so comfortable right now, I could do this all night." She blushed as Rick's eyes blazed with passion.

"My beautiful blushing bride." he lay down and pulled her next to him. Forgetting where they were, husband and wife were startled by the knock on the door as the twilight cast dim shadows in their room.

"Just a minute!" Laurie called, mentally thanking her cousin for putting them in one of the two room suites.

Buttoning her blouse, she went to the door and found a smiling David at the threshold.

'Carolyn sent me to rouse you two for supper, did you have a good rest?"

"Yes, you incorrigable boy!" she joked, and saw the tell-tale gleam in his eye.

"Well, I did warn Carolyn that bed was kinda high, but its' very comfortable. "he replied. Turning, he smirked and said, "I'll tell her you'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Shaking her head, Laurie went back to the bedroom, where she found her husband changing his shirt. Slipping her arms around him, she hugged him.

"Are you flirting with me, Mrs. Simon?" Rick grinned in the mirror. "I should hope so, Mr. Simon." she reached on tiptoe to kiss his neck, then hurriedly went to freshen up.

Going downstairs, Carolyn met them at the dining room door. "Laurie, Robin's on the line, she just got home from work and wants to say hi."

"Oh, thanks Carolyn, she said she'd call." Laurie beamed, then went to the extension.

Watching his wife's animated conversation, Rick smiled then turned to Carolyn.

"Normally we'd call her at bedtime, Laurie used to do that for Robbie and Robin when they were younger, now it's when they get home from work."

"That's so sweet, she's such a good mother, Rick. I know it's hard for her to be away from them for Thanksgiving, but I really wanted to see Laurie again." Carolyn said, putting her hand on his arm.

"She wanted to be with you and everyone here, Carolyn. If it hadn't been for you and Barnabas coming when you did last winter, well, she needed to come." Rick admitted.

"Rick, Robin wants to say hi." Laurie interrupted them, holding up the phone.

Grinning, he kissed her cheek, then turned his attention to his daughter, "Hi, honey, how's my favorite chef?"

Laughing, Laurie wiped her eyes, then took her cousin's arm. "Come on, Carolyn, why don't I meet Mrs. Johnson's sister while he gives her a blow by blow about our flight."

After a hearty dinner which Rick declared was "almost" as good as home, the family adjourned to the library. While Barnabas stoked up the fire, Laurie brought out presents of pictures they had taken when Barnabas and Carolyn visited Window Rock, and a Navajo shirt for David.

"Whoa, thanks! This is so cool!" he exclaimed, then seeing three leather-bound books, said, "is that your...."

"Yes, it's my new book, the first editions issued by BraveKnight Press." she answered, blushing with pride. Rick reached over and squeezed her hand.

"After reading the ones you sent back with Carolyn and Barnabas; well, I think they're just as good as your first stories!" David declared.

Carolyn gave him a funny look, "I didn't know you read Laurie's last books?"

"Well, I, well she sent them to me, the least I could do was read them!" he answered defensively, then excused himself to get something to drink.

As soon as he was gone, Carolyn gave Barnabas an upset look. "I shouldn't have said anything, Barnabas. I embarrassed him, I'm afraid. I'll go apologize."

Laurie caught the meaning of what had been said. "Oh Carolyn, you mean..."

Barnabas came and put an arm around her. "Yes, my dear. David never touched any of your books, at least around us, after you were married. I have an idea why."

Laurie nodded, then stood up. "I think I know where he went, I should have talked to him before this." She leaned over and gave Rick a kiss. "Be right back."

As she left the room, he looked at the two cousins. "Uh, don't tell me David didn't talk to Laurie all this time because she married me?"

"No, Rick, it goes deeper then that." Carolyn gave him a half-smile.

"David?" Laurie came into the kitchen, then noticed the service porch door was open. Standing in the doorway, she said quietly, "David, can I talk to you, I want to apologize."

Silence greeted her, then she went back into the kitchen and sat at the table. A moment later, the young man came out of the porch area, then shut the door.

"You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." David said, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes I did. I should have come to you and the rest of the family and introduced Rick to you all. You had been so good to me when I didn't have anyone but Steve and the OSI; I guess I just assumed you'd all understand." she told him earnestly.

"Laurie, that's not it. I, well, it's stupid, but I thought when you and Steve were going together, you'd come take me places like you did when Barnabas and Julia got married," he admitted. "Father and I weren't getting along and I thought you two cared more then him."

"Oh, David, Steve and I did care, I had so much fun with you and Carolyn."

Laurie took his hand. "Aunt Elizabeth and you all made me forget how lonely I'd been. When Steve and I got back to California, I told him I wanted to come back and vacation with you guys. Unfortunately, Barnabas told him how Angelique threatened me, and he and Oscar refused to let me come until it was safe. Then, of course, he and Jaime got back together, and by the time I was over that, well, I found out about my dad's family and my niece and nephew."

"I'm glad you found them, Laurie." David told her. "But you need to know, I was wrong by not letting Barnabas tell you about Aunt Elizabeth, it was selfish of me."

Looking him in the face, Laurie took a deep breath. "Yes, it was, you and Carolyn hurt me. But we're family, I couldn't be mad at you if I tried."

"Thank you, cousin." he tried to smile, then came over and hugged her. "You're welcome, David." she sniffed, then found a napkin and blew her nose, causing him to laugh. "You still make the worst noise when you blow your honker!" he teased.

"She does, doesn't she?" Rick answered, coming in and putting his hand on David's shoulder.

Looking him in the eye, he said, "Your cousin wants to apologize, David, she was hoping you'd come back in before you go to bed."

"Sure, Rick, thanks." he replied, then grinned. "And tomorrow you have to tell me about the booger song. Laurie never could sing it, she'd crack up too bad in the middle!"

When he left the room, Rick pulled his wife up from her seat.

"Come on, sweetheart, I think somebody's had a long day." he whispered, taking her in his arms. "Yes, Rick." she sighed. "I didn't mean to leave you so long with my cousins, but David and I got to the bottom of a lot of things. "

"Good, because Barnabas told me the reading's been moved up to tomorrow because of the holiday." her husband told her, taking her arm and leading her out of the kitchen.

Stopping long enough to say good night to Carolyn and Barnabas, they were met with a stern-faced Barnabas.

"I just got a call from our attorney, he came home to a registered letter from the lawyer representing Mrs. Cassandra Collins. She is coming to the reading of the will tomorrow; I'm afraid she means to make trouble."

"I knew it, Barnabas. The only good thing is Uncle Roger changed the will after she disappeared, didn't he?" Laurie asked, as Rick put his arm around her.

"Yes he did, only," Barnabas hesitated, then quietly said, "the name of the attorney for Angelique is Nicholas Blair."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"No, oh Barnabas, no!" she gasped, then saw the look on Carolyn's face.

"What can we do, he's pure evil!" she choked.

"Fortunately, since his coming isn't a surprise, we can prepare for his and Angelique's appearance. I can also take precautions against any mind tricks he tries." her cousin added.

"Barnabas, if this Blair's as bad as you say, I'm sorry, I want to take Laurie home." Rick interrupted, then frowned as she shook her head.

"No, Rick, that's not going to help. Blair's a, a warlock. He could come after me anyplace. I'd rather stay and fight, darling. And I think I know of something that could help!" she said excitedly.

The next morning Rick woke to the smell of coffee. Turning on his side he could swear the scent was coming from right next to him.

Without opening his eyes, he murmured, "if my angel got out of bed to get me a cup of coffee, I'll kiss her."

He felt a feather-light kiss on his lips. "I did and I'm going to take that kiss."

Opening his eyes, he saw Laurie leaning over him, and feelings overwhelmed him.

Lifting his arms to her, he drew his wife into an embrace. "Mmmm, that's worth getting out of this nice warm bed anytime." she whispered, then giggled as he nuzzled her throat and neck. "Darling, that tickles!"

"It does, hmmm, what about this?" Rick kissed her shoulder, then under her chin, then her nose, then engaged her lips until they had to break apart for air.

"And all I had to do was bring you a cup of coffee", she sighed, snuggling against her husband.

Abruptly a soft knock on the door announced breakfast, and reluctantly Rick sat up, then taking Laurie's face in his hands, softly told her, "Everything's going to be all right, but just in case, I'm going to book us a flight home tomorrow, no arguing."

"Yes, Rick, no arguing." she agreed, then smiled again into his eyes. "I love you, darling, nothing will ever take that away from me."

"I love you too, and no one ever will destroy how I feel, Laurie." he assured her, then released her so they could get dressed.

As the clock struck ten, the small group of Collins family members focused on the family attorney, Charles Dawson, who had all the paperwork ready to go over.

Clearing his throat, he smiled at Barnabas, then said, "As the attorney for Cassandra Collins is not present, I'll go ahead and get on with the reading of your cousin's will, Barnabas."

"By all means, Mr. Dawson, go right ahead." an eerily familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

Startled, Rick turned to see a blonde woman walk in, dressed in black designer clothes.

"And you are?" Mr. Dawson said, stiffly.

"Mrs. Cassandra Collins, the widow of Mr. Roger Collins." Rick stared, then felt a squeeze on his hand and glanced over at Laurie.

Realizing his wife was angrily looking at the woman, he realized this was the witch who had ruined and taken lives so long ago. "Mrs. Collins, I'm glad you finally came, we've had some papers we've wanted to give to you for some time now."

Smiling like a Cheshire Cat, she glided up to the attorney's desk, then held out her hand.

"I'm ready, Mr. Dawson." she turned and smirked at Barnabas.

"Here you are." the attorney said, then handed her a small stack of paper.

As she took the papers, Mr. Dawson stood up and said, "Mrs. Collins, if you wish to take a look at those papers, you'll find they're all in order."

"In order for what, Mr. Dawson?" Angelique looked puzzled, then her eyes darkened. "This is a what!" She yelled.

"A copy of the no-fault divorce degree that Mr. Collins executed 17 years ago, plus a restraining order filed that year with a non-expiration clause. You are to keep 100 feet from the grounds of Collinwood, as well as any member of the Collins family, their spouses, friends, children and vehicles." the attorney told her, almost gleefully. "Excuse me, I need to make a phone call." Dawson excused himself hurriedly.

"But this is insane, you can't expect me to ..." Angelique sputtered, then shrunk back as Barnabas stepped forward, holding the beaten silver cross in his hand.

"You are in violation of the restraining order now, Angelique. I suggest you vacate the premises now. Oh, and tell your friend Blair he's included in the legal order, under some of his aliases" he ordered.

"Barnabas, please, I didn't mean anything, please." the witch switched tactics, backing away and becoming the helpless widow.

"Too late, Angelique, now go!" Barnabas ordered, standing in front of Carolyn and David just in case.

"I'll go, Barnabas, but don't think you have seen the last of me yet!" the woman snarled, dropping all pretense. Turning toward Laurie and Rick, she grated, "This is all your fault, Laurie Simon, you took him away from me and you will pay."

Suddenly she was gone, and Rick shook his head. "Good work, Barnabas, that was a great idea in filing that paperwork." He looked at Laurie's face and saw fear in her eyes. "Laurie, please, it's all right, she's not coming back." he told her, putting his arm around her.

Taking a deep breath, Laurie looked at Rick, then nodded. "I'm all right, if you and Barnabas hadn't brought that cross... it must be very powerful."

"It is, Laurie." Barnabas held it out to Rick, wrapped up again in the same old cloth.

Rick put it in Laurie's briefcase, then everyone sat down as Mr. Dawson came back into the room.

"All clear, Barnabas?" he asked nervously. "Yes, Charles, sorry about her behavior. won't be back again." the older man assured him.

'Thank you for warning me. Now, let me continue with the reading of Mr. Collins will." the attorney replied, relieved.

Putting on his glasses, he read the legal opening, then came to the bequests.

"To my beloved son, David, no father could ever have been prouder of the man you have become. To you I leave half my shares in the Collins Shipping Company, the ownership of the buildings on Front Street, and the balances owed on your accounting business. I also leave my half of the value of Collinwood, with the hope that you and Carolyn will continue to make it your home. I also leave you my personal effects, with the provision that what items you do not wish to keep be donated to charity.

Finally, I leave you the sum of $100,000, to be paid out in $20,000 increments for the next five years. God Bless you my boy, I will always love you."

David put his head down, wiping tears from his eyes, then looked at Carolyn.

"I never heard him say that, I knew he cared, but, I guess I didn't know how much."

Carolyn put her arms around him, "He loved you very much, David. He wasn't able to always say it, but you know he did."

After a moment, Mr. Dawson continued, "To my beloved niece, Carolyn. No daughter could ever have taken care of her mother or I better then you have. As your mother already left you her half of the business and Collinwood, what I want to leave you is the freedom to continue your education. Mr. Dawson has in trust for you a $40,000 scholarship to the college of your choice, with the hope that you will find happiness in your chosen field. Also, I leave the sum of $50,000, and my gratitude for being David's friend as well as cousin. I love you very much, Kitten."

Carolyn turned to Laurie, and burst into tears. "I was okay until, oh Laurie he was so good to me. Even when I was a teenager, he did try to understand."

Laurie comforted her cousin, "He always did, Carolyn, always. Uncle Roger used to put on that grumpy act, but when you were sick or upset, it was like he hurting too."

"I know." Carolyn took a Kleenex from David, who put his arm around her shoulder.

Barnabas looked at the two cousins, then quietly said, "Roger knew what he was doing when he insisted you two should be together. He realized long ago you would always take care of each other."

"Thank you, Barnabas." Carolyn told him, then fell silent, realizing the attorney was waiting on them.

"To our Cousin Barnabas, who has taken on the responsibility to caring for this family, my grateful thanks. You have protected and watched over us all these many years, sometimes sacrificing your own needs.

To you I leave the other half of the shares of the Collins Shipping business, with the hope that David and Carolyn will listen to your wise counsel. Also, I leave the title to the land along the cliffs east of Collinwood, with the hope it will always be left in its natural state. To this end and for the possible defense of this ideal, I leave the sum of $50,000."

Barnabas shook his head, "Mr. Dawson, I witnessed this will specifically as I was not a beneficiary."

"Barnabas, Roger told me he wanted you to witness it, but he reserved the right to add this bequest. He told me you might object, but that you were to accept it as his gift to you, for your friendship and care of the loved ones in your care." Mr. Dawson took off his glasses and polished them, as Barnabas cleared his throat, moved.

Laurie reached out her hand and squeezed his shoulder, and Barnabas put his hand on hers in gratitude.

"Finally," the attorney concluded, "To my great-niece, Laurie Collins Scott Simon. She may not have been raised a Collins, but she has lived her life and treated others with the dignity and honor of her family name. For the love she has shared with me in the twilight of my life, I will be forever grateful. I hung on as long as I could, my dear."

Laurie put her hand over her mouth, realizing he had understood the message Barnabas had relayed to him. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Mr. Dawson added, "I leave the miniature of my sister, Margaret, her grandmother, as well as my controlling interests in Fairhaven Farm."

Startled, Laurie looked at Carolyn. "Fairhaven? That's where Rick and I get our horses to raise,...oh."

Rick shook his head, bemused. "Darlin', you always wondered why they refused to charge full price or shipping!" He pulled Laurie to him, then used his handkerchief to dry her tears.

Almost whispering, Laurie said, "He wanted to make sure we could make it, Rick, oh bless him."

To their surprise, the attorney continued, "Also, to her husband, Richard Simon, I leave my gratitude for his continuous love and care of his wife. Also, my silver revolver, and the sum of $10,000, so he can bring Laurie and their family to visit anytime."

Rick nearly choked, then looking at Barnabas, sputtered, "I only talked to him a few times, how did he know...?"

"He never wanted for you to worry about the cost of coming here, of course he thought he'd be here to greet you. As for his revolver, he used to ask Oscar about your work." Barnabas grinned at Rick's embarrassment.

'Darling, he loved reading detective novels, when I told Aunt Elizabeth and him about you and A.J., he thought you were like a Sam Spade." Laurie smiled at the memory.

At that, Mr. Dawson stood up. "I will be forwarding all of you the necessary paperwork, and Barnabas, thank you for taking care of, um, Mrs. Collins."

They each thanked the attorney, who clearly was glad to be done with this appointment.

As they left the attorney's office, Rick spotted the local diner. "I don't know about you, but I could use some lunch. My treat." Carolyn started to protest, then David intervened.

"I won't turn it down, besides Rick's never had genuine heartburn chili!"

Later, Rick sat in the library, holding his stomach, while David hovered with some antacid.

"I told you, Rick. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but two bowls?"

Rick tried to be mad, but he ended up grinning at the young cousin. "David, you're the one who kept offering me seconds. It was good though."

Just then Carolyn came in with some milk. "Here Rick. Laurie said it helped after the last time you had diner chili."

"Thanks, Carolyn." Rick took the glass from her, then saw she had some flowers in her hand. "Maybe I should go with you and Laurie, I mean...."

"It's okay, Rick, I don't think Angelique will be around Mother's grave, she wouldn't dare. We'll be right back." she answered, then smiled as Laurie came in and planted a kiss on her husband, then her cousin. "You guys behave, no swinging from the chandelier."

Rick laughed as David looked at her, puzzled. As the two women left, he elbowed him.

"She's means no wild stuff, it's something my mom used to tell my brother and I when she'd go out to the store."

David got it, then chuckled. "And did you?"

"What do you think? Of course; A.J. and I had more fun and got into more trouble!"

As Rick launched into a story, Laurie and Carolyn walked down the path to the family mausoleum, then Carolyn unlatched the gate. As they walked in, Laurie felt the sting of tears as she saw the two gravesites. Standing in front of them, she and her cousin laid the bouquets first on her Aunt Elizabeth's, then Uncle Roger's.

"Mother, Uncle Roger, Laurie's here." Carolyn spoke as if knowing they were listening. Laurie put her arm around her, then added. "I told you I'd be back, I'm sorry it took so long. Aunt Elizabeth," Laurie tried not to break down. "Aunt Elizabeth, thank you for being there for me all those years. I'm proud to carry your name, and I'll always be there for Carolyn, and David and Barnabas." Carolyn kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Laurie, I know you will."

"Uncle Roger, I can't believe you helped us all those years. Thank you for being our angel when times got rough. I love you, and Rick was so surprised that you remembered him like that. Thank you for him and for me." Laurie told him.

Standing and saying a prayer, Carolyn and Laurie wiped away tears, then Carolyn went to let them out. Surprisingly, the gate wouldn't open.

"Darn it, I'll have to have David put some oil on this latch, it's sticking." Carolyn groaned, then yanking at the door, found that it wouldn't move.

"Here, I'll help." Laurie tried to wiggle the latch, then climbing up, looked to see the latch was stuck solid. "That's weird. Carolyn, it looks as if it was welded shut, there's no gap."

"Oh, great, what are we going to do?" Carolyn was frustrated and sat down on the stone bench next to the door.

"Let me call Rick, I've got my transmitter with me." Laurie turned on her watch, then a sinister voice froze her.

"I'll take that, Mrs. Simon." A man came toward them out of the shadows, and Carolyn cried "No!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laurie felt her mouth go dry, but she lifted her chin defiantly. "Nicholas Blair, I presume."

"Correct, Mrs. Simon. Now, hand me your transmitter." he demanded.

"No, you don't frighten me, you evil man!" she replied, her knees starting to shake.

"Rick, hurry, we're in danger! Come to the mausoleum, darling!" she called to her husband, then told her cousin, "when he opens the gate, run for it!"

As Blair came at her, she kicked him in the shin, then slugged the warlock in the face. Running to the gate, she tried to open it again, only to have their would-be captor pull her away and throw her to the floor. Gasping for breath, she watched with horror as Blair advanced on Carolyn and she screamed as he picked her up. As he opened the mausoleum gate, Laurie managed to get to her feet and rush to her cousin's aid.

"You will not interfere again, my dear," he ordered, only for Laurie to yank his arm, causing him to drop Carolyn. "Run, Carolyn!" she told her, then Laurie instead felt herself being dragged backwards, then thrown back into the mausoleum. "No, I won't let you hurt her!" Carolyn hit Blair from behind, then he threw her aside. Slamming the gate in Laurie's face, Blair stared down at her then grinned saying, "I'm going to make your cousin immortal, then I'll have the Collins family in my control. I'll come back for you in a little while, Mrs. Simon." Locking the gate behind him, he grabbed Carolyn and carried her away as Laurie screamed her name.

Suddenly a figure in white came to the gate, and Laurie froze, seeing Angelique standing in front of her.

"Oh, no, you did this, you had Blair take Carolyn, didn't you?" she yelled, clenching her fists.

"I only wish I'd thought up Nicholas taking your cousin, but he's betrayed me, I was to have Barnabas, instead he's going to lure your beloved husband and my love to their death once he sacrifices Carolyn," she told her coldly.

"Angelique, kill me if you must, but don't take Carolyn, please!" Laurie pleaded with her.

"I can't stop Blair from sacrificing her in the caves, only Barnabas can. As for you, if you stand in my way again, I will make you pay!" the witch replied, then vanished.

Just she heard Barnabas and Rick call out, then her husband came running toward the gate. "Sweetheart, are you all right? Where's Carolyn?" Rick asked, yanking at the gate, then using his gun, shooting off the latch.

"Blair trapped us in here, Rick. Blair grabbed Carolyn, after he locked us in, then he knocked me down and carried her off. We've got to hurry, he's going to kill her.," she cried, trying to get to her feet.

Pushing the gate open, Rick picked up Laurie and placed her on the bench, rubbing her wrists.

"Laurie, what did he do to you?" Rick panicked, seeing her dazed expression. Laurie caught her breath, then told them "Blair threw me to the floor, it was like I had no strength. He said he's going to sacrifice Carolyn! He said he was going to make her immortal, then he'd take over the Collins family and come back for me! Angelique came right before you, darling, she says Blair took Carolyn to some cave and that he's going to lure you and Barnabas to your death if he kills her!"

"No, no, angel, he won't, Barnabas is following him, I'm taking you back to the house." Rick lifted her up, then carried her back to Collinwood.

As they neared the door, Rick heard Barnabas yell, "Rick!" As he turned, the older man came into sight, out of breath. "Barnabas, did you see where he took her?" Rick asked, putting Laurie down.

"No, Rick, I lost sight of him on the path to the cliffs. Laurie, my dear, are you all right?" he gasped. "Yes, just a little dizzy. Blair's going to sacrifice Carolyn, Barnabas; he said he'd take over the Collins family then come back for me! After he left, Angelique came and was angry, she said Blair betrayed her and was going to lure you and Rick to your deaths after he killed Carolyn. We've got to stop him!" she said, upset.

Just then David came to the door and when he heard what had happened, demanded to go look for his cousin.

"No, David, I need you to watch over Laurie, Blair's vowed to make her his next victim." Barnabas told him firmly "Laurie, did Angelique say where Blair was taking Carolyn?"

"Yes, she said she couldn't stop Blair from sacrificing her in the caves, but that you could. She was calling you her love." Laurie answered, as Rick led her to the sofa in the library and made her sit down.

Abruptly she took a deep breath, then "saw" Carolyn's face, as she was struggling with Blair.

"She's fighting with Blair, Barnabas, near some rocks. He's taking her into a big cavern." she blurted.

"I have an idea where he's taken her, Rick, but we've got to hurry. Laurie, you and David don't leave this house until we get back, all right. You'll be safe here." Barnabas assured them, then grabbed a flashlight from the entry hall closet.

"I won't let anything happen to her, Barnabas, I promise." David replied earnestly. Rick put his hand on his shoulder. "I trust you with her, David, now don't let anyone in until we return."

"Rick, take the cross with you, it might be our only hope!" Laurie reminded him, then put out her arms and embraced her husband. "I love you, be careful."

"We'll be back with Carolyn, I promise." he kissed her then grabbing up the silver relic, followed Barnabas out the door, locking it behind him.

As the two men raced up the path to Pirate's Cove, Rick marveled at the second wind Barnabas seemed to have. The younger man found himself hard put to keep up, then suddenly he saw Barnabas stop then point his light at a path straight to the ocean.

"He's taken her into the smugglers cave, we can come in through a passage I know in the back." Barnabas whispered. "Lead on, Barnabas." Rick answered, hoping the older man's memory was accurate.

Within a moment, they heard a man's voice in the distance, then coming in through the ocean side of the caves, entered a passage and took cover only to witness a frightening sight.

Rick saw a terrified Carolyn lying on a stone table, her wrists and ankles tied with rope. Nicholas Blair was holding a gold chalice in one hand and a knife in the other.

"This sacrifice will be painless for you, my dear. I'm going to perform a simple ceremony to take your soul, and make you my slave for eternity. Then my revenge against your family will be complete." Carolyn turned her face away, crying, "No!"

Suddenly Blair raised the chalice above her, as a rumble sounded, then he lowered it to her lips. "Open your mouth and drink of our loving cup, and you won't feel a thing!" he smiled evilly, then put the knife down and slapped her when she twisted away from it.

"So be it!" he shouted, then held up the cup in one hand and the knife in the other.

"Aim for the chalice, Rick." Barnabas whispered as Rick pulled out his pistol.

Abruptly a shot rang out, and the chalice shattered into pieces all over the altar. Blair roared, "No!" as Carolyn managed to roll off the stone table and hit the ground hard.

Coming out from behind the rocks, Barnabas and Rick stood in front of Carolyn as she struggled to a sitting position on the cavern floor.

"Barnabas Collins! So you and Simon are working together, are you!" He sneered, a grin appearing on his face. "To think you once were on my side, trying to take her for yourself!"

"That when I was ruled by evil, Blair, like you. I gave that up for life, you'll not take another one, ever!" Barnabas replied.

"Then mortal, die!" the warlock yelled, throwing a blast of energy at the former vampire.

Diving to the ground, Barnabas let out a cry of pain, then called to Rick "the cross!"

Rick threw the silver cross, point side first, and it imploded into Blair's chest, releasing a howl of smoke and fire. Suddenly he was no more, then the cave started to shake.

Acting on pure instinct, Rick lifted Carolyn off the ground, untying her then pulling Barnabas up, rushed both of them out of the cavern just as the roof started to crumble.

Coughing and choking, the three of them just made it outside and collapsed on the ground near the path to Widow's Hill. Barnabas put his arms around Carolyn as she started to cry.

"You're safe, Carolyn, I've got you. He's gone, my dear." The older man comforted her, then saw the look of relief on her face.

" Barnabas, you and Rick, how did you find me?" she wiped her eyes and gazed up at him.

"Angelique appeared to Laurie near your mother's mausoleum and taunted her. She called for us and I looked for you everywhere before Laurie sensed you were near the cliffs." He replied.

Barnabas got up slowly, wincing and Carolyn realized it was the first time she had ever seen him in physical pain. "Barnabas, are you all right?" she said, holding out her hand. "Just sore, thank God Blair's powers were at a low point. If he had completed his plan...." The older man stopped, then embraced her.

Carolyn put her arms around her cousin, "it's okay, Barnabas. I'm just freezing."

"Honey, we'll get you inside where it's warm." Rick reassured her, then picked her up and carried her back home as Barnabas lit the way.

As they entered Collinwood, David and Laurie came running towards them. "Carolyn!" he called. "David!" she cried, as Rick put her down in the entrance hall. David caught her up in his arms, nearly crying with relief. Laurie hugged both Rick and Barnabas, "You did it, I knew you'd bring her home."

As David released her, Laurie tearfully embraced her. "I was terrified when Blair took you, did he hurt you?" "No, but, Laurie, I need to get something warm to drink, I'm so cold." Carolyn told her, her teeth starting to chatter.

Immediately David took her arm and helped her into the library, as Laurie went to get her some hot tea. Settling his cousin by the fire, he looked up as Barnabas limped into the room, holding some blankets. "Barnabas, what happened, did Blair do that to you?" David asked, worriedly as Barnabas nodded, then assured the young man. "David, he'll never threaten our family again, he's gone for good, I hope."

Laurie brought a steaming cup of tea to her cousin, then watched Barnabas wrap her up warmly.

"Thank you, Barnabas, I feel better already." Carolyn smiled up at him, then took the hot beverage from Laurie. "Laurie, I see why you're so hooked on Rick, he's very strong!" she said admiringly.

"He is, Carolyn, but don't let him hear that, I give him a swelled head as it is!" she laughed, then looking around, frowned.

"Speaking of Rick, did you guys see him, I thought I might make some coffee."

"He went upstairs, Laurie, he said you had some medicine for this stiff leg of mine." Barnabas said, sitting down next to Carolyn.

"Oh, I gave some to Mrs. Johnson, I bet it's still in the pantry, I'll go get it!" she turned and went out of the library, only to hear Rick's voice from a distance.

"Rick, where are you?" she started up the stairs, only to hear him again from outside the front door. "Oh you nut, did you lock yourself outside, darling?" Laurie went to the front door and opened it, but he wasn't there. Stepping outside for a moment, suddenly there was a cold presence, then a hand was around her mouth and she heard Angelique's voice in her ear. "One sound and I'll kill you right here."

Rick was upstairs looking in their luggage when he heard the bedroom door close. "Laurie, is that you?" he called, then came into the sitting area. Not seeing his wife, he went to open the door but found it locked. "Laurie, the door's locked, please open it!"

Suddenly he had a cold feeling, and started pounding on the door. "Laurie! Hey, Barnabas, David! Something's wrong, I'm locked in!"

After a moment, Rick heard running footsteps, then the knob turned and David opened the door. "Rick, how you get locked in?" he said. "Did Laurie come up here, she went to the pantry to get some medicine but Barnabas thought she might have gone looking for you."

"No, I thought I heard her come in, but when I came out of the bedroom the door was closed and locked, oh my God!" Rick suddenly heard his wife call out to him, and he grabbed David.

"Something's happened to her, quick, downstairs!" and the two men rushed to the stairs.

Arriving in the foyer, Barnabas was there, upset. "She's not in the house, Rick, where is she?"

As Barnabas questioned him, Angelique held a knife to Laurie's neck as she dragged her along, and as they came to the path to the cliffs, Laurie heard Rick "answer" her.

"Sweetheart, where are you?" he "called", a frantic tone in his thoughts. "She's taking me to the cliffs, please hurt, Rick!" she answered.

"Hang on, Laurie, we're coming, try to stall her." Rick turned to Barnabas. "Angelique's forcing her to the cliffs, we've got to hurry!"

"She's taking her to Widow's Hill, we must get there! David, stay with Carolyn, we'll be back." Barnabas told him, then ran out the door with Rick.

Seeing where they were headed, Laurie tried to throw the witch off balance and break free of her grip. Managing to knock the blade out of her hand, Laurie broke loose and screamed "Rick, help me!"

"No you don't, Mrs. Simon!" Angelique slapped her to the ground. Laurie lunged away from her only to have Angelique grab her by her bad arm and twist it behind her, causing her to cry out. "There's no escape for you, I've waited years for my revenge, and I'm going to make you pay!" the witch laughed, dragging Laurie up and forcing her up the rocky trail.

As they came to the top of the hill, Laurie heard Rick tell her "We're almost there, darlin', when I tell you to, drop!"

"Here we are, my dear Laurie, you'll be another Collins bride meeting her end on Widow's Hill!" Angelique said mockingly, then started to pull her to the edge.

"No!" Barnabas yelled, as Rick "told" Laurie to let herself fall. Laurie made herself a dead weight, as Angelique was startled by Barnabas, and falling away from her captor, was caught and carried away from the edge by Rick.

Sobbing with relief, Laurie huddled in her husband's arms as Barnabas faced the stunned woman.

"Angelique, you've terrorized my family for the last time, your power is no more!" he thundered angrily at her.

"But you're wrong, Barnabas." Angelique licked her lips, then focused her gaze on Rick.

Suddenly he was unable to tear his eyes away from her, "she's so beautiful, she couldn't be that bad, not really." he thought, mesmerized.

Laurie felt his arms let go, then she saw where he was looking.

"No, Rick, don't! Don't look at her, she's trying to hurt you!" Laurie pleaded, frantically.

Seeing he couldn't hear her voice, Laurie "called" to him, "Rick, I love you, don't let her possess you, please my love."

Realizing he couldn't respond, she drew a ragged breath. "All right, darling, I will always love you." She touched his cheek, then turned to face the witch. "I won't let you destroy him, take me instead!"

Shifting her gaze just a bit, Angelique smirked at Laurie as Barnabas realized what she was doing. "Laurie, no. She's going to kill you!" he called out, trying to reach out for her, as she started toward Angelique.

"Barnabas, she's the one who cost you our life together, she deserves to pay for telling you to be an ordinary human." Angelique smiled seductively at her former love. "Let me make you young again, let her die."

Rick suddenly realized what his wife was doing, and calling "no!" he leaped forward and snatched her back from Angelique's grasp. "Sweetheart, don't ever do that." He held her shaking form in his embrace. "Rick, I wouldn't let her take you." She whispered, clinging to him.

"I know, you broke her spell, my angel." Rick stared at the witch with anger. Angelique ignored them, her eyes on Barnabas.

As she stepped closer to him, suddenly Rick saw Angelique palming a knife, and shouted to Barnabas "Look out!"

Angelique lunged at Barnabas, then slipped and grabbed for him. Stepping back just in time, the former vampire watched as she missed her target, then plummeted over the cliff to the rocks below.

Dazed, Laurie looked at the older man. "Barnabas, you knew what she had planned?"

"I only suspected, my dear." He came to her side and pulling a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbed at a cut on her face. "Angelique blamed you for my happiness with Julia, and I, I once thought she would relieve my loneliness. But her evil would never have taken the place of my family." Barnabas straightened up, then smiled. "She underestimated the way I feel about...being mortal."

Rick shook his head. "Sounds like she underestimated a lot of people, like my brave girl." He kissed her forehead, and she managed a smile.

"Not so brave, darling, I was terrified. Thank God you heard me." Leaning against Rick as they started down the trail, she added, "I thought she was after Carolyn and David, I think she set them up for Blair just to get you back, Barnabas."

Barnabas nodded. "That explains why Angelique told us where to find Carolyn, she wanted Blair destroyed so she could get rid of you."

As they got to level ground, Rick felt his wife tiring, so he swept her up in his arms.

"Darling, I can make it, it's just my arm..." she protested, then Rick kissed her. "Yes, Rick." she sighed, putting her head against his shoulder.

Barnabas glanced over at Rick. "I see Oscar was right." He said, an amused tone in his voice.

"About, oh yeah. "Rick thought back to a long ago conversation he'd had with Goldman.

'"I had a lot to live up to." he replied, as they entered Collinwood. "And you have, Rick."

Rick felt Laurie's gentle kiss on his cheek. "You protected me from every evil, my prince. I will never let anyone take you from me."

Gazing on her face, he smiled. "Laurie, the only woman who will ever possess me is you, my princess."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Football instead of the parade, David?" Carolyn shook her head at her cousin, only to laugh when she saw who his TV "buddy" was. "I'm sorry, Carolyn, that television in the kitchen is so small and .... come on, run with it!" Rick and David started cheering a runner on.

"Laurie, your husband's a bad influence." She grinned, as Laurie came in, balancing a plate of snacks. Looking around the little sitting room, she smiled. "I know, we love football, but he's more addicted them I am. I do love that you fixed up this room as the television room, it's cute."

"It was Mother's idea, she got tired of David and Uncle Roger sneaking into the kitchen." Carolyn said quietly. Laurie put the plate down in front of the guys, then came and put her good arm around her. "Any time you want company seeing them, I'm here. Beside, it makes me feel less homesick." She admitted.

"I thought you might be, Rick told us it's your first holiday away from Robbie and Robin." Carolyn replied, squeezing her hand. "I'd like to go do that later. But..."

A twinkle entered her eyes as she glanced at Rick, then she put her hand to her mouth.

"On second thought..." "What are you up to?" Laurie giggled, then sighed happily.

"Never mind, you're just as bad as David! I'm going to see if Ms. Johnson needs any help."

As soon as she left the room, Rick looked up at her cousin. "Thank you, Carolyn, she's having such a good time. She's going to be so surprised."

"I shouldn't say it's like old times, Rick, but it is." She chuckled then picked up the empty soda cans off the coffee table, then left.

After a moment, David turned to Rick. "I'm glad you and Laurie came, Rick. I wasn't looking forward to a holiday alone with Carolyn and Barnabas being all sad. This is..."

"Better?" Rick reached out and unthinkingly tousled the young man's hair.

"Yes." David looked with surprise at Rick's brotherly gesture, then grinned. "Besides, I can't get either Carolyn or Barnabas interested in the games, I bet you've seen some good ones."

"Sure have, David. I remember one game..." Rick embarked on the story of a client who was being forced to throw games.

As Laurie came to call both men to lunch, she saw David's face alive with interest as Rick explained how they gather clues to solve a case. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world." she decided.

Waiting for a break in the action, she came into the room. "Guys, dinner is ready, okay?" she leaned down and kissed her husband.

"I like your version of a dinner bell, sweetheart!" he grinned, then got up and took his wife's arm.

As the threesome came out into the foyer, Barnabas greeted them as he shook snow from his coat.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Laurie, you too, Rick." Barnabas greeted them, then put his hand on David's shoulder. "I heard you and Rick in the family room, I'm glad you found someone who enjoys football."

Just then Carolyn beckoned them into the living room, and as Laurie approached the doorway, she heard a familiar voice. "Who wants a drumstick?"

"Dad?" she gasped, then entered the dining room and flung herself into Oscar Goldman's arms.

"Dad, what a wonderful surprise!" she beamed. "Could you stand two surprises?" Robin popped her head out of the kitchen bearing a platter of corn.

"Robin? My baby!" she cried, then waiting for her to set the food down, hugged her smiling daughter. "Mama, I missed you. I'm so spoiled having you and Pop around." she replied, tears in her eyes.

Rick waited until Laurie surrendered Robin to him, then embraced her. "Told you she'd be happy." he grinned, then admitted, "and so am I, honey."

"Carolyn, did you and Barnabas plan this?" Laurie looked at them as Oscar put an arm around her.

"Yes, I told Rick I didn't want you to be homesick, and I really wanted to see Oscar and Robin again!" her cousin said. Laurie hugged her, then Barnabas. "Thank you, this really is a family holiday." she sniffed, then giggled as David handed her a napkin. "Okay, here she goes!" he razzed.

As everyone sat down to dinner, Laurie caught Rick's hand in hers as they said grace, then whispered, "I'm giving thanks for you today, darling."

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek and replied, "I'm giving thanks for you everyday for the rest of my life."

Overhearing him, David added, as he smiled at Robin, "Amen!"

Seeing the glance he was giving her, Rick and Oscar both looked sternly at David, then laughed as Laurie added, "Thanksgiving get-togethers come only once a year, guys!"

Both men exchanged sighs "Thank God for that!"


End file.
